Impossible
by Oceanna
Summary: Wei Wuxian sait depuis longtemps que ce qui limite toujours l'invention dans les sectes, ce ne sont pas les traditions, ni les règles, ni le talent. Tout ces facteurs ont un rôle à jouer, évidemment. Mais la vraie limitation, c'est la capacité à penser ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas. Qui se sent capable de tenter ce qu'il pense absolument impossible ?


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « suspendre ». J'ai pensé tout de suite à la suspension consentie d'incrédulité (il était une heure du matin ! J'ai des excuses !) et donc..._

* * *

_**L'impossible**_

.

Ce qui limite toujours l'invention dans les sectes, ce ne sont pas les traditions, ni les règles, ni le talent. Tout ces facteurs ont un rôle à jouer, évidemment. Mais la vraie limitation, c'est la capacité à penser ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas. Qui se sent capable de tenter l'impossible ? Même Wei Wuxian est capable d'admettre que, à part quelques situations où il n'a pas eu le choix, il n'est pas capable d'inventer ce qu'il est incapable d'imaginer.

Le corollaire de cette affirmation est : si on entretien l'espoir et son imagination, si on estime qu'une chose est possible même quand tout le reste affirme qu'elle ne l'est pas, alors on peut trouver un moyen de la réaliser.

Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la devise de sa secte que Wei Wuxian est ainsi. C'est un processus bien plus naturel, des fulgurances et des intuitions qu'il a appris à retenir au lieu de les ignorer comme les autres. Ou, peut-être, cette capacité réside dans son aptitude à faire croire à ses mensonges jusqu'à s'en convaincre lui-même.

.

Il est impossible qu'à deux disciples ils soient capable de lutter contre un monstre aussi puissant que la tortue du carnage. Une armée de cultivateur n'y a pas suffit.

Mais ils doivent revenir auprès de leurs sectes. Ils doivent perdre leur statut d'otage parce qu'il est impossible de laisser les Wen gagner.

Il regarde Lan Zhan qui médite, sa jambe blessée et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Il liste tout ce qu'il voit qui reste dans la grotte. Ils ont besoin de s'armer. Il multiplie des propositions qui déclenchent quelque chose comme de l'effarement chez Lan Zhan, qui lui répond du bout des lèvres. Wei Wuxian découvre que Lan Zhan pourrait être un compagnon de recherche décent s'il ne se sentait pas obligé de s'emberlificoter dans toutes les règles des Lan, parce qu'il répond sérieusement à ses interrogations et qu'il est capable de retenir ce qu'il est en train de prononcer qu'il trouve intéressant.

Ils finissent par trouver une stratégie.

Elle n'a aucune chance de fonctionner, mais c'est la meilleure qu'ils ont trouvé, donc elle doit fonctionner.

Elle fonctionne.

C'est aussi simple que cela.

.

Il est impossible de survivre au Burial Mounds.

Mais il a une vengeance à accomplir et une promesse à tenir. Il doit revenir parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser Jiang Cheng et Shijie seuls, pas dans ces circonstances, pas après la seule promesse que lui ait jamais demandé leur mère. Il doit revenir parce que les Wen ne doivent pas être victorieux. Il doit revenir parce que le combat n'est pas terminé.

À côté de cela, qu'est-ce que le ressentiment qui l'attaque ? Qu'est-ce que l'absence de son centre doré ?

Il doit revenir, alors il lutte contre l'énergie qui suinte autour de sa peau, dans sa bouche, ses narines et ses oreilles et réfléchit.

Il doit revenir, alors il revient.

.

Il répète toujours la même chose : je maîtrise la situation.

Il sait ce qu'on raconte sur le ressentiment qu'il manipule. Mais il a toujours douté de ces récits : puisqu'il s'agit toujours d'un raccourcis ou d'un geste désespéré, qui a été dans les bonnes conditions pour cultiver correctement cette énergie ? Il faut de la méthode, et non de l'ambition et il faut quelqu'un de naturellement puissant, plutôt qu'une personne acculée.

Il maîtrise la situation, parce qu'il est différent de ces cultivateurs. Il a le temps. Il ne cherche pas à accumuler du pouvoir rapidement, il en a largement assez à sa disposition.

Il maîtrise la situation. Qui d'autre peut le savoir mieux que lui ? Les autres n'ont pour eux que leurs préjugés, leur peur ou leur jalousie. Ils voient quelque chose qui bouleverse tellement de choses qu'ils admettent comme impossibles qu'ils se sentent obligés de les détruire.

Il maîtrise la situation, il n'a pas besoin de les écouter.

.

Il a promis, rien de plus que cela.

Il a promis à Wen Qing qu'il était capable de faire revenir l'esprit de son frère parce qu'elle était inconsolable et qu'il a bravé tellement d'interdits que cela lui semblait simple à dire.

Elle l'a cru.

Ils l'ont tous cru, et Wei Wuxian a senti la puissance que donne l'espoir dans leurs regards, et depuis, il ne peut pas les décevoir. Il ne considère pas que la mort de Wen Ning est sa faute – ou plutôt : elle est sur ses épaules moins que sur celle des Jin – mais ce qui est sa responsabilité, c'est de créer autre chose à partir de ce cadavre.

C'est impossible. Ou plutôt, cela le sera jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'assez brillant s'attaque au problème, et Wei Wuxian correspond à cela.

Il doit ramener l'esprit de Wen Ning, et il va y arriver.

.

La question qu'il ne se pose pas : à partir du moment où tout est possible, que faire quand la réalité rappelle que ce n'est pas le cas ?


End file.
